Bardock
|Race = Saiyan|Gender = Male|Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 737 (sent to another time)Dragon Ball Online, 2010''Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, 2011|Height = |Weight = |Occupation = Commander|Allegiance = Frieza Force Saiyan Army (Bardock's Elite) Time Patrol Time Breakers (as Evil Bardock)|FamConnect = Future Bardock (alternate timeline counterpart) Gine (wife)Dragon Ball Minus, 2014 Tora (comrade and best friend) Fasha (comrade) Borgos (comrade) Shugesh (comrade) Raditz (son) Goku (son) Chi-Chi (daughter-in-law) Gohan (grandson) Goten (grandson) Pan (great-granddaughter) Goku Jr. (descendant) Mira (temporary boss/controller)}} Bardock (バーダック, Bādakku) is a low-class Saiyan warrior, the mate of Gine, and the father of Raditz and Kakarot. He makes his debut as the main protagonist of the 1990 TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. Bardock's childhood until his early years in adulthood is unknown, but he is shown to lead his own squad into battle, and they are very successful in accomplishing their assignments. He is an adept fighter and a devoted Saiyan Army soldier under Frieza's Force, until he realizes that Frieza plans the annihilation of the Saiyan race. Overview Appearance )]] Consistent with Raditz's quote in a chapter of the [[Dragon Ball (manga)|''Dragon Ball manga]] as well as Frieza's when he first met Goku, Bardock's appearance is very similar to Goku's: he has unkempt hair which partially stands on end, but Bardock has a scar on his left cheek however and he has darker skin. Bardock's oldest son Raditz inherits only his eyes and complexion. In Dragon Ball Minus, Bardock wears Battle Armor with shoulder pads and boots. In Bardock - The Father of Goku, he wears black and green Battle Armor, and a green Scouter on his left eye. Later on, he wears Tora's blood soaked armband as a headband when he fights Dodoria's Elite on Planet Meat. In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character design, Bardock had a longer scar, his hair was more spiked (similar to Vegeta's hair), his Battle Armor was a lighter shade of green, and it had three or four flaps at the waist, and did not wear the long-legged jumpsuit he has in Akira Toriyama's final design for the 1990 TV special. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online and the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, Bardock wears a dark and beige armor with a strap around his neck, his pants are black instead of dark blue and he wears dark armbands along with the older ones, and dark leggings along with the older ones as well, features provided by the Time Breakers. Also, while being controlled, a white mask is given to him, with a symbol of the Time Breakers on its forehead, the eyes are also covered by the same symbol in black. While wearing these clothes, Bardock is referred to as Time Breaker Bardock. In Dragon Ball Heroes, he is referred to as Xeno Bardock, and while wearing the mask, he is referred to as Masked Saiyan. Name Bardock's name, like all other Saiyan characters, is a pun on edible plant material, in this case the burdock herb (this pun is more apparent in the Dragon Ball manga, where the character's name is literally spelled Burdock). Bardock's family are all named after root vegetables (burdock, onion, radish, and carrot). Bardock is one of three members of the team whose name was not completely changed from Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's design. The other being Panbukin (Shugesh in the American dub) and Toma (Tora in American dub). The word "burdock" transliterated into katakana is badokku (バードック, bādokku), but the character's name is written as Badakku (バーダック, Bādakku), changing the 'do' character to 'da'. This character change actually makes the kana sound more like "Bardock" to English speakers, making it difficult to accurately romanize the word to convey the pun. The word could be romanized as "Burdock", "Barduck", "Badack" or any combination of these syllables. While Viz's English publications of the manga use the spelling "Burdock", the FUNimation dub of Bardock - The Father of Goku and the original Japanese version of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock both spell his name "Bardock". "Bardock" is also how Frieza pronounces his name while speaking aloud during the Frieza Saga of FUNimation Entertainment's Dragon Ball Z English dub. Personality In Dragon Ball Minus, Bardock displays a social attitude, being more expressive and greeting other Saiyans after arriving in his homeworld. It is also shown Bardock deeply cares about his son and decides to send him to another planet to save him from the destruction of Planet Vegeta, an action he says that is due to Gine's softness rubbing off on him. Bardock also cares for the members of his team, a fact evidenced by Gine, who had a gentle personality and wasn’t cut out as a warrior, being repeatedly saved from danger by Bardock. In Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, he displays several personality traits fairly typical of Saiyans, but he also shows traits that are not. Unlike a typical Saiyan, Bardock deeply cares for the members of his team and is willing to avenge the death of his crew members after finding them killed on Planet Meat, particularly Tora during their last conversation. He is somewhat cocky, loves fighting, and will kill in cold blood. He has a laid-back and fearless personality as evidenced by him taking responsibility in confronting Frieza alone. He is a highly capable tactician in battle, able to perceive the situation at hand and act accordingly with it, as shown from his ability to out-maneuver Frieza's men. In Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, Bardock keeps his sociality, he says his name to Berry right after the kid asked him in the manga version. But he also shows a little bit of stubbornness, when Berry offers him a basket of food and he denies it even being hungry, but soon Bardock starts to accept Berry's persistence and becomes softer with the child. When Plantians thanked Bardock for Chilled's defeated, Bardock replies with a smile. The author Akira Toriyama adds that he is warlike, but compared to other Saiyans, who are cold-hearted and of simple thoughts, he also happens to possess calm judgment and a small measure of humanity. Due to his actions of saving his companions, which is rare for a Saiyan, he is greatly adored among a portion of the low-class warriors.Interview with Akira Toriyama - Saikyō Jump #3, 2014 Biography Bardock's Family and Team Bardock is a low-class Saiyan mercenary who leads a small platoon comprised of four other Saiyan soldiers in Bardock - The Father of Goku: Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh. His mate Gine was also part of Bardock's Team at one point. Together, the team makes a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's Planetary Market. Bardock was famous for his bravery even among the Saiyans; he is mentioned by Paragus in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan when he recognizes Goku as Bardock's son, and it can be thought that Paragus was Bardock's superior according to the Supplemental Daizenshuu. After being saved on the battlefield by him several times, Gine developed some feelings for Bardock. Due to her gentle nature, Gine was not cut out for fighting and retired. Her gentle nature has also changed Bardock's behavior, as Saiyans usually do not demonstrate care for their children but Bardock does. Bardock and Gine already had two sons by the time of the destruction of Planet Vegeta. According to Akira Toriyama, the pair of Bardock and Gine were those rare Saiyans who were joined by a bond other than for reproductive purposes, and in an interview, he says that Bardock himself might have had siblings, but perhaps even Bardock himself does not really know and, at any rate, he probably has no interest in it either. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Bardock initially believes Gohan to be Turles' son, implying that Bardock and Turles know each other. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and Raging Blast 2, when Bardock and Turles face each other, they have a special in-battle conversation in which Turles' starts with "So, you're Bardock? What do you want with me?", showing that they probably have heard of each other but never met in person before. ''Dragon Ball Minus'' Bardock and one of his comrades are in battle against aliens on another planet when they receive a message on their Scouters ordering all Saiyans back to Planet Vegeta. The two head back to the planet, noticing Frieza's spaceship hovering in orbit above Planet Vegeta. Bardock believes that Frieza must have a hidden agenda. Bardock reunites with Gine, and asks if their son Kakarot is still in his incubator. Gine says that he is, but it has been three years, so he will be released soon. Later at night, Bardock steals an Attack Ball, and he and Gine send Kakarot away to Earth, also deciding to inform Raditz about this. Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta a month after Kakarot has been sent away. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Because Bardock was primarily the creation of Toei Animation,Daizenshuu 6, 1995''Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 it was only after the airing of ''The Father of Goku that Bardock would make an appearance in the manga. Bardock appeared in a two-panel cameo appearance, in Frieza's flashback when he sees Goku, who reminds him of Bardock, Frieza recalls that Bardock had attacked him right before he destroyed Planet Vegeta, and was killed alongside the rest of the Saiyans when Frieza destroyed the planet using a Supernova.Dragon Ball chapter 307, "The Ultimate Battle Begins!" Bardock also made cameo appearances in the Dragon Ball Z anime series,Dragon Ball Z episode 78, "Fighting Power: One Million??"Dragon Ball Z episode 86, "The End of Vegeta"Dragon Ball Z episode 87, "The Ultimate Battle" including during Frieza's flashbacks to the 'final confrontation' scene featured at the climax of The Father of Goku when Frieza deduces Bardock's relation to Goku when recalling his destruction of Planet Vegeta. Films ''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' Battle for Kanassa After clearing a society on the Planet Kanassa as Great Apes, a weakened survivor emerges, catching Bardock off-guard, and instills in the Saiyan the ability of precognitive foresight. This ability, the Kanassan believes, will over time serve Bardock with vengeance for the crimes the Saiyans commit in the name of Frieza. While in recovery after the platoon's return to Planet Vegeta, Bardock is met with what he passes off as a delusion. In his vision, he witnesses the destruction of his home planet by the hand of Frieza, and also sees the salvation of the planet Earth through his son Kakarot. During this time, presiding doctors attest that Bardock's Power Level is approaching 10,000,Power level estimated by observing doctors in the special and that at this rate he may surpass the strength of the Saiyan ruler, King Vegeta. Bardock is still out of commission when Frieza executes his selfish plan to resolve the paranoia he is experiencing. Following Frieza's orders, the capable Soldiers Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh are instructed to clear the civilization of planet Meat. During their visit to the planet, the group encounters one of Frieza's most dangerous minions, Dodoria, and his elite, who betray them by Frieza's orders and make short work of Bardock's Team. Battle on Meat When Bardock is informed that his Team has accepted an offer on planet Meat, a still injured Bardock hurriedly makes preparations to pursue his friends, unaware of the dangers that await at his destination. On his way to his Attack Ball, he comes across his newborn son Kakarot and checks his power level to see if his visions about him growing up to be a strong warrior is true, but disregards the notion after seeing that his son only has an average power level. Eventually once upon Meat, Bardock discovers his ravaged comrades and, to some fortune, finds that Tora is alive but in critical condition. Vowing to avenge the four, Bardock removes Tora's Armband, now soaked in blood, and dons it over his head (providing an emotional backstory for one of Bardock's most recognizable physical features). Bardock is suddenly assaulted by Dodoria's Elite, although for a low-class Saiyan, he is able to dominate over the elite-class fighters until Dodoria launches a Super Mouth Blast, overpowering Bardock, blasting him into his friend's dead bodies and leaving him for dead. Bardock barely survives this attack, and coming to terms with the fact that his visions are actual premonitions and not a case of delirium, he desperately struggles against time to return to Planet Vegeta and change the grim fate of his people. Upon his return to the planet, he immediately begins spreading the word of danger, but his panic (as well as the state of his condition) only leads the other Saiyans to believe Bardock is overreacting after having finally met his match during a typical mission. Confronting Frieza Terrified at the reaction he has received, and the helplessness of his situation, Bardock in a frenzy takes to the skies where Frieza's Spaceship is orbiting, in a last resort effort to throttle Frieza's plan to eradicate the Saiyans. As Bardock displays an abnormal ability to fend off hundreds of Frieza's soldiers, Frieza decides that the situation is growing out of hand. Frieza's decision is solidified by his perceived insolence of another Saiyan, King Vegeta, who has invaded Frieza's Spaceship with his servants' in an attempt to rescue their prince, Vegeta (who at this time is nowhere near the ship, as he is carrying out orders on another planet). After killing King Vegeta and his Royal Guard, Frieza steps out into the orbit of planet Vegeta where he encounters Bardock, who insists that the Saiyans' refuse to continue being oppressed and commanded by the tyrant. Intending to wipe out the Saiyans anyway, Frieza does not see a problem with Bardock's allegation, and somewhat patiently listens to Bardock's speech, staking out the perfect opportunity to commence his genocide. This opening comes when Bardock attempts to kill Frieza using a Final Spirit Cannon, which Frieza retaliates with by laughing manically as he expands a charging Supernova which absorbs Bardock's blast. Within moments, the Supernova is set free from Frieza's fingertip and careens through numerous bystander soldiers en route toward Planet Vegeta; Bardock is among the first of many to be consumed by the ball of energy. As he is apparently incinerated within the Supernova, Bardock has one final vision, that of his son Goku (born Kakarot) challenging and defeating Frieza, which brings a smile to his face. His regret, however, is that he never had a chance to hold his infant son in his arms before his child was commissioned to Earth only days after being born. In the Japanese dub as well as in Dragon Ball Z Kai, however, Bardock tells his son Kakarot to avenge the Saiyans and Planet Vegeta. ''Cooler's Revenge'' The opening of Cooler's Revenge shows the ending of Bardock - The Father of Goku, as Bardock confronts Frieza only to be defeated by the tyrant's Supernova. ''Episode of Bardock'' Bardock survives after his battle against Frieza and wakes up in a bed on a planet that looks a lot like Planet Vegeta. He is being treated by two aliens: the village doctor Ipana and his son Berry. Bardock remarks that the medicine used to heal him is similar to the fluid in Medical Machines and Ipana says that the name of the planet is Planet Plant, the old name of Planet Vegeta, so Bardock starts to wonder if he is in the past. When two Soldiers named Toobi and Cabira arrive and declare that they are going to conquer the planet, Bardock confronts and kills them. The villagers come to thank him, but Bardock flies away to a cave. When Berry arrives at the cave with a basket of food, Bardock tells him to leave, but eventually eats the young alien's food and grows tolerant of him over time. When the space pirate Chilled and his soldiers come to investigate Planet Plant, due to the death of Toobi and Cabira, Berry tells Bardock that he has a bad feeling about him. When Chilled and his Soldiers start terrorizing the planet, Berry begs Bardock to help the Plants. Remembering his friends' decimation on Planet Meat, Bardock accepts and saves Ipana from Chilled's men. When he sees Chilled, Bardock confuses him for Frieza and angrily attacks him with a punch to the face. Chilled kicks him and begins to crush him. Chilled is about to deliver the finishing energy blast to Bardock when Berry rushes forward in an attempt to save him. However, Chilled throws the blast instead to him, wounding Berry. Upon seeing this, Bardock thinks of Frieza and the death of his crew, and becomes furious. He then transforms into a Super Saiyan. He and Chilled begin fighting once more, and Chilled tries to K''i'' Blast him to death, and as a last resort, he uses a Death Ball to try to destroy Planet Plant along with Bardock. However, Bardock fires a Rebellion Trigger at Chilled, and the force of the blast sent the tyrant flying into space. The villagers cheer on Bardock and he smiles and then walks away. It is revealed that Chilled's knowledge about Super Saiyans was passed to his descendants. Video game stories ;Dragon Ball: Xenoverse In Xenoverse, Bardock appears in a secret post-main story scenario. In it, Bardock is facing Frieza's Soldiers under Démigra's Dark Magic power, the player (Future Warrior) helps Bardock passing through all of them in order to get to Frieza. When done so, Bardock must face Frieza himself also under the dark magic until he launches his Supernova attack and hits Bardock, but instead of dying, Bardock suddenly vanishes, being saved by a wormhole as explained by Supreme Kai of Time just after this incident. Later, Bardock appears in Broly's scenario, Broly is trying to attack Goku during his fight against Frieza, the player must help Bardock in stopping Broly in Age 762, on Dying Namek. During the battle, Future Trunks reveals this is all due to Demigra. Then, all three characters are transported to Earth due to the Dragon Balls (a wish made by Goku to transport everyone to Earth). There, they continue to fight until Vegeta eventually appears, Bardock asks him to create a Power Ball, by doing so, he could transform into a Great Ape, Vegeta does it and Bardock reappears in that form, but not before destroying it, preventing Broly from turning into a Great Ape as well. Later, Great Ape Bardock, Future Warrior, and Vegeta managed to defeat Broly. Bardock then falls unconscious. ;Dragon Ball Online In Dragon Ball Online, Bardock is saved by Mira from Frieza, and he is then possessed by Mira to be his servant. When controlled by Mira, Bardock wears a white mask temporarily. In the third Time Machine Quest (TMQ3), Evil Bardock appears in the AGE 761 to interrupt Gohan's training with Piccolo, the player has to pass through a number of battles, whilst doing it, Evil Bardock succeeded in brainwashing Gohan in Great Ape form. After the player defeated Evil Bardock, all the story returns to normal and Piccolo destroys the moon in the process. Later, in the fourth Time Machine Quest (TMQ4) during the AGE 762, Evil Bardock appears again and he fights against the player, during the climax of the battle, his mask breaks on the left side. Mira appears and the player has to fight against him (while Bardock is nowhere to be seen), after the battle, Mira decides to destroy Earth, but eventually Bardock appears (now with the mask totally broken) and grabs him on the back, Mira asks how dare he does so, to which Bardock replies he was wide opened while preparing the attack. Bardock then says even though Mira saved his life, he will act on his own will, thus, Bardock charges a self-destruction attack, says farewell to his son Kakarot and launches it, apparently killing both of them while Future Trunks was watching, but as the smoke wiped clean, Mira had survived the explosion. Later, at the end of the fifth Time Machine Quest (TMQ5), it has been shown Bardock also survived his own self-destruction attack. In the sixth Time Machine Quest (TMQ6) during the events on Planet Namek, as a Galactic Frieza Army soldier is about to shoot Future Trunks in the back, Bardock appears and kills the soldier, he then greets Patrol Trunks and supposes he has a lot to ask, but Bardock warns him that Towa is trying to brainwash Goku, Patrol Trunks replies this is impossible since Goku has a pure heart, Bardock counters saying that if Ginyu's soul is embedded in Goku's body, then it is possible. Patrol Trunks asks why Bardock is helping them, Bardock tends to respond that is because Goku is his son, but he reformulates his line just saying he owes Patrol Trunks a favor, and then he makes an alliance with him. Although now a hero, Bardock retains his Time Breaker Bardock state when he aids Future Trunks in saving Goku, since his eyes are still red, and he also keeps his Time Breaker Battle Armor. ;Dragon Ball Heroes Bardock appeared during the battle between the Time Patrol and Dark Makai army as the Masked Saiyan under Mira's command. After being defeated by the heroes in both his base and Great Ape forms, Bardock's mask was broken and he was freed. Angry at this turn of events Mira took on his runaway state and attacked the heroes, in response Bardock revealed that he had attained his own Super Saiyan 3 form, and assisted the heroes in their battle against Mira, eventually defeating him and ending the first stage of the battle. Power ;Films At the time Planet Vegeta and the Saiyan Army still existed, Bardock was in the upper ranks as far as low-class warriors go but his power was not enough for him to become a mid-class warrior. In Bardock - The Father of Goku, after returning from Kanassa and having his wounds healed, Bardock is said to have a power level close to 10,000 and is able to defeat four of Frieza's solider at the same time after they ganged up on him before being blasted away by Dodoria's Mouth Energy Wave. Later on, though heavily-wounded, Bardock forces his way through dozens of Frieza's troops on his own in an effort to reach Frieza's Ship. He later attains the Super Saiyan transformation, which amplifies his power level dramatically, enough to defeat Frieza's ancestor, Chilled. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks It was stated by Akira Toriyama that Bardock was one of the strongest low-class warriors, but was not strong enough to be considered a mid-class warrior. ;Video games When Beat scans Masked Saiyan's power level in a special God Mission trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes, his power level is shown to be 2,822,147,055. He was able to take on even Super Saiyan 4 Goku. A punch from Beat, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Future Trunks and Piccolo did little to no damage and was able to block a punch from Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta as well. Later, all the heroes combine their power and create a God Dama, only to break part of the mask Masked Saiyan is wearing. According to the Dragon Ball Carddass, Bardock's power level in the special is 9,000 while Frieza's Soldiers are at 10,000. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Divination' – A psychic ability granted to Bardock by a Kanassan as a form of retribution for the misdeeds of he and the Saiyan race in general. This ability gives Bardock the gift of foresight, but he has limited control over what visions he receives and when they occur. *'Final Revenger' – A rush attack used to defeat Dodoria's elites on Planet Meat. It is one of Bardock's Blast 2 attacks in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi series. Bardock knocks the opponent up into the air with powerful attacks and finally knocks them down to the ground. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Basically a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Bardock uses it to finish off Toolo, and later to kill the last two remaining members of Dodoria's Elite. This is one of Bardock's basic Energy Wave Blast 2 attacks in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. * Backstep Ki Blast - Bardock's signature attack in the Raging Blast series. **'Flip Shoot' – Bardock flips backwards, avoiding enemy attacks, and fires a Full Power Energy Wave. Used to destroy the remaining members of Dodoria's Elite, and named in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Flash Spirit' – It is an elbow, followed by a kick, and then an energy wave. This attack is used when Bardock fights the horde of soldiers on his way to attack Frieza. Named in the ''Raging Blast'' games. *'I'll Never Forgive You!' – Bardock rams into the opponents and hits them. He uses this technique against Frieza's soldiers when they try to stop him from attacking Frieza. Named in the Raging Blast games. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, it appears under the name Rebellion Spear. *'Super Energy Wave Volley' – Used in the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi game. *'Final Spirit Cannon' (Riot Javelin) – A whitish-blue energy sphere attack. Bardock uses this in an attempt to kill Frieza, and later to defeat Chilled. Named Full Power Energy Ball as Bardock's ultimate in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. **'Last Riot Javelin' – A bigger and more powerful version of the Riot Javelin. It is his Ultimate in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. ** Rebellion Trigger– An Energy Wave attack used by Bardock in his Super Saiyan form. He uses this to struggle against Chilled's final attack in Episode of Bardock. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes ''and ''Battle of Z. Also in Dragon Ball Heroes, Evil Bardock has a dark version of this technique, called Dark Rebellion Trigger (ダークリベリオントリガー). *'Heat Phalanx' – A heated ki punch technique which appears in the ''Budokai'' video game series, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, and Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Final Heat Phalanx' – A more powerful version used as a Super Saiyan 2 in Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Tyrant Lancer' – Another variation of Heat Phalanx used in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. The user is enveloped in a blue aura and charges with an energy fist followed by a blue Energy wave. *'Vortex Crusher' – Bardock rolls in a rapid motion and lands a hard elbow on the opponent's head. Used as a Super Saiyan against Chilled, and named in Battle of Z. *'Spirit of Saiyans' – A combination technique of ki-powered punches used by Bardock in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Infinite World, Shin Budokai - Another Road, Burst Limit ''and ''Xenoverse. *'Saiyan Soul' – One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Wild Sense' – One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Dragonthrow' – A grapple throw Super Saiyan Bardock used against Chilled. *'Power Ball' – A ball of Blutz ray, which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. Vegeta claims that Bardock was the inventor of this technique, however this line was Ocean Group dub only. *'Chou Makouhou' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It is called Ultra Rebellion Cannon (超リベリオンキャノン) in Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Ultra Rebellion Cannon S' – An ability used by Bardock in Dragon Ball Heroes. It increases the power of his Ultra Rebellion Cannon. *'Super Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Giga Meteor Storm' – A much more powerful version of the Chou Makouhou Barrage used by Bardock in his Great Ape form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Boulder Toss' - One of Great Ape Bardock's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Crushing in Hands' - Great Ape Bardock grab/throw in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Wild Counter' – A counter technique used by Bardock in the video game Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden. Bardock taunts the opponent with a "Come on" gesture, then knocks them away with a vicious punch when they try to attack him. *'Time Breaker mind control' – Used by Time Breaker Bardock to control Great Ape Gohan. *'"Self-Destruct"' – Time Breaker Bardock "self-destructs" in an attempt to kill Miira, but the attack fails and Miira survives. It is later revealed that Bardock also survived the apparent "self-destruct". *'The Power of the Dark' – Masked Saiyan can open a crack in space-time and send whoever is hit into it to the furthest reaches of space-time. *'Ginyu Fighting Pose: Heart' – Used in Dragon Ball SD. *'Spread Shot Retreat' – Bardock's evasive skill in one of his three variations in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. ''The user steps back while throwing energy spheres at the opponent. *'Rebellion Edge (リベリオンエッジ) – A sword based technique Xeno Bardock attains in his Super Saiyan 3 form in Dragon Ball Heroes. Transformations Great Ape As with all Saiyans with a tail, Bardock can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source emitting enough Blutz Waves). Bardock can remember everything in the transformation state (according to the English dub) and control it like an Elite Saiyan warrior, but he can not use a clear language and can only growl while transformed due to being a Low-Class Saiyan warrior. His scar is briefly seen in the TV Special, and some cards from Dragon Ball Heroes also show that his scar is still fully visible while in this form. Bardock is shown transformed into a Great Ape while on Planet Kanassa. He also has the form in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z ''and ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Super Saiyan Bardock achieved this transformation in the manga and anime of Episode of Bardock during his fight against Chilled. As a Super Saiyan, Bardock resembles his son. His hair becomes blond, more spiky and stands up, his eyes turn into a light green, and he acquires a golden aura. When he achieves this form, the whole environment of Planet Plant (Planet Vegeta) keeps changing constantly, lightnings also appears. His strength, like all Super Saiyans, increases fifty-fold. In this form, Bardock develops a new technique derived from his Final Spirit Cannon, called Rebellion Trigger, which was used to win his battle against Chilled. In Dragon Ball Heroes, his first appearance using this form was in the fifth mission of the original series (before the GM series). His transformation has made implications that he may be the Original Super Saiyan. He also has this form in the video games Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z and Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Super Saiyan 2 Bardock has this form in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the second mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM2). His hair is that of a regular Super Saiyan in some cards, a feature that was also taken to the game (however, Xeno Bardock has the proper hair in-game). Bardock appears using this form in the manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission (with the proper hair) where he joins forces with adult Gotenks, Super Saiyan GT Gohan, Beat, and Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Later on, Bardock is seen fighting side by side with Super Saiyan 2 Beat against Semi-Perfect Cell, whom he easily delivers some combo attack on the Android. Like his predecessor form, Bardock obtains a new technique, which is a more powerful version of the Heat Phalanx, called Final Heat Phalanx. Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Bardock attains this form in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced since the third mission of the God Mission 3 series (GDM3). Unlike Super Saiyan 3 Goku in the Dragon Ball GT anime, his tail does not turn gold even in this transformation. He also gains another new technique called Rebellion Edge, which he creates swords using his Ki energy in both his hands and slashes the opponent in a double hit. Time Breaker Bardock Time Breaker (Xeno) Bardock is a state taken on by him in Dragon Ball Online after being saved from Frieza's Supernova and taken control of by Mira. Through unknown methods, Bardock's power increases as he is able to fight the members of the Time Patrol. Bardock's appearance changes so that his eyes become permanently red in the game (although they return to normal without the mask in Dragon Ball Heroes), and he wears a dark Battle Armor with additional features provided by the Time Breaker group. Whilst working for Mira, he also gains a unique mask which is capable of blocking Blutz Waves. Under the name ''Masked Saiyan'' (仮面のサイヤ人, Kamen no Saiyajin), he is playable in Dragon Ball Heroes since the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1), and can also transform into a mind-controlled Great Ape since the second mission (GDM2). Starting from the third mission (GDM3), he is no longer wearing the mask and he is referred to as ''Xeno Bardock'' (バーダック：ゼノ). Also in the arcade game, he gains two exclusive techniques, known as Dark Rebellion Trigger and Rebellion Edge. Video game appearances Bardock's debut in a video-game was in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, exactly fourteen years after his TV Special aired in 1990. Ever since, he has been featured as a playable character in several Dragon Ball video games: Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (support-type character), Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the ''Raging Blast'' games, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball: Tap Battle (Secret Character), Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Dragon Ball: Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden. Bardock is playable in Japanese-only arcade games such as Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers and Dragon Ball Heroes, the latter in which playable Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 and his outfit from Dragon Ball Online versions of him also appear. Bardock is also playable as a Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, Battle of Z and Xenoverse. He is mentioned in Gekishin Freeza by a Kanassajin while Goku is visiting their planet. Bardock's alternate costume in Budokai 3 and Extreme Butoden looks similar to Tora's outfit. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Bardock's future counterpart makes an appearance in Chapter 6, where he meets Future Pikkon, Gohan, and the Supreme Kai. Bardock also uses his Dragon Ball Minus outfit as an alternate costume in Zenkai Battle Royale. In the Budokai Tenkaichi games, if Bardock fights Dodoria, Zarbon or Cooler, he states "I'll take you down and then Frieza!". In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Bardock's story is much the same in the anime, only this time, he defeats Frieza and then has a chance to fight Goku. Before then, he thanks the Kanassans for giving him the power to see into the future. After the battle, if he wins, he is impressed with Goku's ability to fight, but comes to the conclusion that he is not ready to fight Frieza just yet. If he loses, he pleads for Goku to defeat Frieza before vanishing, leaving Goku to wonder who he is. In the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 'What-If' story Fateful Brothers, it is revealed that Raditz has great respect for his father. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, if he fights Kid Goku, Bardock will say "K-Kakarot! Is that you?" to which Goku replies, "I'm not any Kaka- or whatever thing guy." In Budokai Tenkaichi 3 or the Raging Blast series, Goten replies "What's a Kakarot? Is that something you eat?" Also in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Bardock is briefly reunited with his son, Goku, noting how strong Goku has become before they battle, and even assuring him that he will know who he is after they fight. In several Budokai Tenkaichi games, including Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Bardock arrives on planet Namek when Goku confronts Frieza; this is a reference to the vision he has right before attacking Frieza and his men in the TV special Bardock - The Father of Goku. In the Tenkaichi Tag Team IF ''scenario "Bardock, the Grandfather of Gohan", it is revealed that without ever having received a Zenkai, Bardock is weaker than adult Raditz. In ''Burst Limit, Bardock meets Krillin, then Goku, and Krillin mistakes Bardock for Goku. Bardock then fights them, and is shocked to see that Goku has become a Super Saiyan. He promises Goku that they will fight again one day before vanishing. Goku can be Bardock's partner character in battle. He is quite willing to help Bardock win by giving him a Senzu Bean to replenish his strength, or knock the opponent away for Bardock if things get tough. If he fights impressively enough, an astonished Goku will acknowledge Bardock as his father. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Bardock has a "What-If" story where he fights his grandsons (Gohan and Goten) in a vision before his death, apparently a dream. In the Raging Blast series, Bardock is one of the few characters who do not refer to Super Saiyan 3 Broly as "The Legendary Super Saiyan"; instead, he just refers to him as a monster. Also in the Raging Blast series, if Broly goes up against Bardock, he will refer to Bardock as "Kakarot" to which Bardock will reply that Kakarot is his son. Should he be pitted against Videl, she will ask him why he is dressed that way, believing him to be Goku, to which Bardock replies "Goku? Never heard of him. I'm Bardock!", suggesting that Bardock has never heard his son's Earth name. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Bardock is also mistaken as Goku by the Androids. Bardock has his own Another Age scenario in Battle of Z, "The Warrior, Bardock", where he and three red Saibamen come to Earth in order to conquer and sell it; he comments that the planet has good water and reveals that Frieza only pays him minimum wage. Bardock discovers that his son Kakarot is on Earth but attacks him, as he puts his job over his family. Goku defeats Bardock, who then transforms into a Great Ape to continue the battle, but he is still defeated however. Battles Major battles *Bardock vs. Aliens (Dragon Ball Minus) *Bardock (Great Ape) vs. Kanassans (Bardock - The Father of Goku) *Bardock vs. Dodoria's Elite (Bardock - The Father of Goku) *Bardock vs. Dodoria (Bardock - The Father of Goku) *Bardock vs. Frieza Soldiers (Bardock - The Father of Goku) *Bardock vs. Frieza (Bardock - The Father of Goku & manga/anime) *Bardock vs. Toobi and Cabira (Episode of Bardock) *Bardock vs. Chilled's soldiers (Episode of Bardock) *Bardock (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Chilled (Episode of Bardock) '''Other * Bardock (Super Saiyan 2) and Beat (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Semi-Perfect Cell and Nimu (Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission) Video game only ;Dragon Ball Online *Time Breaker Bardock vs. Time Patrol *Time Breaker Bardock vs. Mira ;Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *Bardock and Future Warrior vs. Dark Galactic Frieza Army *Bardock and Future Warrior vs. Dark Frieza (First Form) *Bardock and Future Warrior vs. Dark Legendary Super Saiyan Broly *Great Ape Bardock, the Future Warrior, and Vegeta (Frieza Saga) vs. Villainous Mode Broly Voice actors *Japanese dub: Masako Nozawa *FUNimation dub: Sonny Strait *AB Group dub: David Gasman, Doug Rand (Movie 5) *Hebrew Dub: Avi Vaanunu-Maor *Latin American dub: Mario Castañeda, Octavio Rojas (Dragon Ball Kai)Dragon Ball Z KAI - Muestra del Doblaje Latino *German dub:' Tommy Morgenstern' (Frieza Saga), Björn Schalla (Bardock - The Father of Goku) *Portuguese dub: Henrique Feist *Italian dub: Marco Balzarotti (Bardock - The Father of Goku), Simone D'Andrea (Frieza Saga) *French dub: Patrick Borg *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Wellington Lima *Catalan dub: Josep Maria Mas *Greek dub: Zaharias Rohas Trivia *In a chapter of the Dragon Ball manga, Raditz alludes to Bardock when commenting that Goku "looks just like their father". *In an episode of FUNimation's Ocean Productions voiced Dragon Ball Z dub, Bardock is described by Vegeta as having been "an average fighter, but a brilliant scientist," despite Bardock's ventures into sciences being absent from the manga and all subsequent dubs of the anime. *Bardock claims that he can remember his actions in his Great Ape form in the English version. *Bardock has never mentioned his first son Raditz in the TV special, although one of his earliest lines in response to what day his son was born ("No, but that was a long time ago") may refer to Raditz, as he is significantly older than the then-day old Kakarot. However, Bardock asks about Raditz in Dragon Ball Minus. *Bardock is one of the few Saiyans to have gone to outer space and breathe normally, while fighting Frieza and his men. *Bardock was the first originally-filler character to later be included in a panel of the manga. *In a flashback during the Frieza Saga, it is shown that during Bardock's confrontation with Frieza, all of the men behind him were part of his army to defeat Frieza. However, in Bardock - The Father of Goku, it is shown that those are all actually Frieza's men, and Bardock fought his way through them to get to Frieza. **In the same flashback, Bardock is quoted as saying "I would rather be a free man in my grave than living as a puppet or a slave", word-for-word lyrics from Jimmy Cliff's 1972 hit "The Harder They Come". *The first episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai shows a scene from the TV special, Bardock - The Father of Goku, in which Bardock is fighting thousands of Frieza's men and then confronts Frieza. *A commercial advertising Dragon Ball Z Kai on Nicktoons shows Bardock when he forms the blast about to attack Frieza. No blood is present, and Bardock's scar is missing from his face. *In the Episode of Bardock movie, when Bardock launches his Final Spirit Cannon at Frieza, his armor is intact, but when he charges the attack, it is damaged. *Bardock's time travel in the Episode of Bardock is possibly an unexpected reaction between his newfound gift to view the future and the massive energy from Frieza's Supernova. *Goku is standing by Frieza in his first form in Bardock's last vision of Goku while in fact, Goku only sees Frieza in his final form. *The way Bardock tries to warn the Saiyans about Frieza destroying them all in the 1990 TV special is similar to how Jor-El from Superman tries to inform his people of Krypton's destruction. The 2014 Dragon Ball Minus manga further increases the similarities between Bardock and Jor-El. *In the AB Group dub, a doctor calls Goku "the true and only son of Bardock". This statement implies that Raditz doesn't exist, it also contradicts the dub's claim that Turles is Goku's brother. *Since Bardock is a pure Saiyan that still possesses a tail and the Super Saiyan form, he meets all the criteria for achieving the Golden Great Ape and Super Saiyan 4 forms. It remains to be seen if he will achieve either of these forms in some kind of Dragon Ball media, like his Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms in Dragon Ball Heroes. *Sonny Strait gave Bardock three different voices; the first (in the original FUNimation airing) is somewhat high pitched, almost similar to Krillin, the second (first appearing in 2000s until Raging Blast) is standard baritone in vocal pitch (as with most common male voices), and starting from Dragon Ball Kai, his voice exhibits a more virile and brazen disposition, sticking with his Japanese (aggressive) tone. Gallery See also *Bardock (Collectibles) References ru:Бардок pt-br:Bardock ca:Bardock lt:Bardokas es:Bardock Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Time Patrol Category:Film characters